Open Wind
by time-will-give-us-nothing
Summary: ARASHI inspired by a video on youtube, this is showing Nino and Jun waking Aiba -I can continue this, if i get enough support xD


**Author**: Shinigami's Bleeding Anime

**Site**: Fanfiction(dot)net

**Band**: Arashi

**Inspired by**: my love for Aiba and the cute video on him being woken up by Nino and Jun

* * *

**Helper Notes:**

_Kun_ - adding 'kun' to a name describes them as a friend

_Gomenasai/Gomen_ - I'm sorry

_Ohayo/ Ohayo Gozaimasu_ -Good Morning

_Teme _- Bastard

_Baka _- Idiot

* * *

**Extra: **_Sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes xD _

* * *

A ● RA ●SHI

_Clear as Water  
_

Jun woke up surprisingly early for the time he had gone to sleep the night before; him in the rest of Arashi had aloud themselves a vacationing break, finding themselves in the great island(s) of Hawaii. They had arrived at the late(early) hour of twelve, only falling into their beds at one. It took even longer for Jun to go to sleep, because of his enthusiastic flare to do something.

Jun had never been to Hawaii before, even though he always wanted to go. He was pretty sure the same went for Sho, Nino, and Aiba hadn't either: he knew Ohno had been, and that's partially the reason why they had come here in the first place. Ohno had commented on Hawaii being a fantastic place to visit, and that Jun would especially love it because of the clear blue water and hot, steamy weather. Jun loved hot, sunny weather, despite him usually being under thundering clouds.

Rolling out the comfortable, warm bed reluctantly, Jun stumbled over to his suitcase and slipped on a simple 'NEW YORK' shirt he had bought online, a black jacket, and red sweat-pants. He was too tired to put anything on after taking off his airplane-crinkled ware, so he had slept bare(besides underwear) in his bed. It was even _more _pleasurable that way, in a sense.

Jun hoped Nino was awake, because he wasn't then he would physically make him wake up. He wanted to catch the rest of the members of the team waking up by Nino's and his doing on film, so he could post it on Youtube. Oh how he loved that site...Jun continuously looked videos up of him and the rest of his friends when he got the chance—he loved seeing himself. But not in a stuck-up sort of way!

Jun smiled wide when he walked out into the hall, and was glad to see no one was there besides the camera crew. Poking one on the shoulder, he pressed a finger to his lips to shush any noise the man might've considered making and told him to wait quietly.

Feet pattering silently against the hall carpet in their bare state, Jun was additionally cheerful to see light peeking out of the bottom of Nino's room. It was dim, but it was there—maybe Nino was reading! Ignoring the time—which was 7:32 am Hawaiian Standard Time—Jun burst through the door and ran in, jumping on top of Nino's bed. Nino was the farthest away from all the rooms, luckily, so when he whispered/yelled "OHAYO!" he only cringed mentally about the loud noise.

He half expected Nino to be awake, which he wasn't. So now, Jun was on top of Nino, who was currently glowering at him with weary, hazy eyes. He concentrated hard on Jun, trying to find out what was going on, and when he realize it was nothing, just Jun being Jun, he turned his head sideways and groaned into the pillow tiredly. "Juuuuuun-kuuun!"

Jun giggled, hopping off Nino and bouncing around like the bunny(which he named gin for his silvery color) that had been caught by his mother in their vegetable garden. In the end they ended adopting him and caring for him, but that was besides the point.

"Nino-kun!," Jun whispered, getting into Nino's face. "Wake up, Nino-kun! Wake up!" Nino replied by stuffing his face in the pillow deeper and curling into a ball. Jun sighed exaggeratedly, thrusting open the curtains draping the window. An unbelievable bright light entered the room, half blinding him for a second. Nino groaned louder to it, and Jun started pulling him away from the blankets and pillows, causing him to drop out of bed.

Jun ended up falling on top of him, which he blushed at. Their facer were only inches apart, which caused Jun to turn positively _scarlet_. Nino's eyes went wide for a while, and maybe that's because Jun's knee was nudging right between his legs. Then, he narrowed his eyes. "DoS."

Fake-tears brimmed Jun's eyes, and he ran into the bathroom, sobbing. "I am _not _an extreme sadist!," he cried through fake-sobs. Hopefully, this would make Nino be nicer to him—

"Gomen, gomen!," he said, banging his fist on the door when he realized it was locked. "Jun-kun, let me in...GOMENASAI!" Nino's heart went back to it's regular, smooth rate when his bathroom door slowly creaked open, and Jun popped out, his eyes red from him scratching them to make it seem like he was crying. He tackled Nino to the bed hugging him deeply. Nino stood their, shivering from the cold air that was ventilated to his bare skin; he was only in boxers.

"What are you doing so early in the morning, Jun?," Nino asked finally, trying to ignore the arousal in his lower area. Jun, totally oblivious to Nino's state, jumped off him, a wide smile spreading across his face. "Oh! Well, I wanted to get a video of us waking up Sho-kun, Ohno-kun, and Aiba-kun!"

Nino stared at him for a while, before his head bowed, an imaginary thunderstorm striking over his head. That's the only reason that Jun woke him up? Nino sighed, shaking his head pathetically. This _was_ Jun. Enthusiastic, _crazy _Jun. Sometimes, Nino missed the second-old Jun—the one that barely had any comical appetite.

In the end, Nino, dressed in a random pink shirt and grey lounge pants, and he had successfully lowered without a cold shower. When he walked outside with Jun, rubbing his eyes tiredly, he saw a crewman waiting for them. Nino, rolled his eyes when the man showed his fingers, one disappearing after the other.

3...2...1. A red light beamed, signaling their go.

Nino didn't know what to say, but apparently Jun did. "Aloha!," he whispered, smiling wide. He was so excited he was practically jumping around the room, however Nino was hunched over warily, preferring to be in the comfort of his dark room in his bed instead of out in the cold hallway, being filmed. This was vacation, and he really wasn't in the mood to see another camera. Especially when he had only gotten five hours of sleep before being rudely awakened by his best friend.

"Aloha," he murmured.

"ALOHA!," Jun said only a bit louder, holding his hand out and forming a peace sign. Nino wanted to groan, but refrained. A smile managed to drip across his face when he mused over Jun's too-early enthusiasm. "Aloha..."

Jun bounced on the balls of his feet to keep him hyped. "Ohayou gozaimasu, I'm Matsumoto Jun," he greeted to the camera, bowing stiffly. "...And I'm Ninomiya Kazunari," Nino replied quickly.

"That was a huge success." Nino scratched the back of his head, straying his eyes away from the camera. He had a tendency to do that in the morning when he wasn't thinking strait.

Jun pouted cutely for a second, before he smiled. "Well then _you _take over," he offered. Nino shook out his head, trying to think strait. Finally, the clumsy words being sprouted around him began to make sense(at least more sense then they did before) and he could at least comprehend all the words fully.

Jun was a mischievous little twenty-six-year-old, and when he didn't get his way, he could ignore you for a week and make you feel totally rejected. That was his way of getting what he wished for, and it was a cruel, horrible, annoying thing to do, but it worked. No one could stand being ignored by the cutest, most enthusiastic member of the group. So now...

Jun spotted a average sized white feather billowing up from a flow ventilation. His eyes widened, and he knew the _perfect _way to say Ohayou gozaimasu to the team. Running over and grabbing the feather, Jun held it up, a smirk on his face. Nino, shaking his head, pushed pass the cameraman and reached for the door. He couldn't help a smile grow on his face—_maybe _this would be fun.

"Let's go," Jun whispered to the camera. "Come on."

Nino silenced Jun with a finger to his lips, before he slowly creaked open the door to Aiba's room. It was pitch black. The cameraman nudged Jun's shoulder, handing him a flashlight. Flicking it all, Jun cautiously waved it around the room, inspecting it.

Aiba was a deep and light sleeper at the same time. He was constantly sleeping if he had nothing to do, even if it was only for a few minutes. Jun didn't know how many times he had caught him on the floor in a set, sleeping soundly with a the regular hat over his head and script/lyric-list hanging in his hand loosely. Aiba looked _very_ cute when he was sleeping, they all had to admit. Possibly cuter then Jun.

Aiba had wasted no time in wrecking his room—all the contents of his three suitcases he had brought along with him were lying on the floor, waiting to be picked up. Random blankets and pillows were chilling in some of the oddest places, considering they were very far away from their home on the bed. Jun turned the light towards the blue-and-white-striped couch—a half-folded t-shirt and pair of jeans were laying on it, and Jun realized it was the outfit Aiba had worn the day before. "T-shirt," he murmured matter-of-factly. "Jeans...These are Aiba-kun's plain clothes."

Jun walked around with Nino and the cameraman a little bit longer, trying to find anything else interesting to point out. His eyes went bright when the flash-light crossed over a bag half open on the counter. Turning back to it, he signaled for Nino, who quietly walked over to it, as did the cameraman. "Here is his pack," Nino said. He reached for the most obvious thing he could find, and pulled it out. Jun shone the light.

"Moist skin...," Jun said. "I think it's face lotion, right?" So _that's! _how Aiba's face look so silky smooth! Not that theirs didn't either, because Jun and Nino also used face lotion, but Aiba's had always had this type of..._glimmer_, to it. Nino read the lotion name to himself, mesmerizing the name so he could buy it.

Setting the lotion down, the two turned away. "That pillow is strange," Nino whispered to Jun, who said it out loud. He pointed at the bed, and Nino directed the flash-light towards it eagerly. The cameraman turned to get a better view.

It was of a dog—a brown one, if Jun's eyes weren't failing him. Walking closer, Jun was happy to know he had guessed right. But at the same time, a little weirded out. Aiba's arms were wrapped around the dog pillow, and he was clutching it tightly for dear life. He cringed away when the light flashed upon him. "It's a little dog pillow."

Handing the flashlight over to Nino, Jun pulled out the feather from his pocket, swiping it lightly over Aiba's nose.

Aiba's nose flared for a second, and he groaned quietly, before stirring. His eyes opened a little bit, but Jun managed to get them closed by cooing him with sweet words such as 'don't worry...don't worry...don't wake up...'. Aiba obeyed, curling tighter around the dog pillow.

Smiling eagerly, Jun tickled the feather over Aiba's nose once again. This time, Jun didn't talk him back into sleep when he stirred. Nino had already handed the light to the cameraman and jumped in the bed beside Aiba.

Aiba squinted, shocked by the sudden light flaring into his eyes. He slowly sat up, wondering what was going on. Feeling the presence of someone, he slowly turned around to see a blurry figure. Then, everything became clear to him: beside him in the bed was none other then Nino, and Jun was in front of him with a feather, smiling from ear to ear. There was also a cameraman with a videotape rolling, holding a light up to them.

Aiba quickly buried his head in his pillow, muffling his groan. He couldn't believe he had just been video taped waking up. _Jun-kun...Nino-kun....you teme's!!! _

"Ohayou gozaimasu!," Jun said, rather loudly, reaching out playfully and running the feather across the back of Aiba's neck. While he had managed to trash his room, he had also allowed himself a use of clothes, making it much harder to find a spot to tickle him.

Aiba pulled the blanket up.

Nino shifted, hanging over him. "Ohayou gozaimasu."

In the end, Aiba was outside in the hall, his dog-pillow in his arms and staring around rather dreamily. "Well, the second camera was a nominal success," Nino said, nudging the tired Aiba as they walked to a different room. "Sumimasen," he added...."A HUGE! success," he finally yelled, and Nino threw his hands in the air.

Aiba felt like his ears had been blown out. "Shh...," he cried, pressing a finger to his lips. He couldn't help but smile though.

This _was _Jun and Nino....the crazy bakas...

**!COMPLETE!**

Should I Continue This?

_Please Review...just...Please...._


End file.
